


That time when Sam became a matchmaker, for the good of his mental health…

by BENKA79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel kiss, First Kiss, Love Confession, M/M, Pinning Dean, Post Purgatory 1.0, Sam Is So Done, Sam Winchester Knows, two dumbasses in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79
Summary: Sammy needs to do something quick if he doesn't want to die by Destiel drama embolism.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	That time when Sam became a matchmaker, for the good of his mental health…

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bre95611](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bre95611/gifts).



> This is one from my Destiel fic prompts, a gift for one of my friends Bre, she picked up SAMMY KNOWS Prompt, so here you have this little ficlet! Thank to saltyravenclaw for betaed this mess! 💕  
> If you want to follow me in Tumblr I'm verobatto-angelxhunter.

Sam Winchester could handle longing stares between his brother and his best friend the angel.

He could handle the eye-fucking, the second meaning flirtations from Dean to the winged man… even with the infructuous effect over a literal, nerdy angel.

He could handle the jealousy turning into rage when someone dared say something nice or pretended to get inside Cas' pants.

He really could handle all of that, military-raised boy as he was… he could carry the weight of being the third wheel.

What Sam Winchester couldn't handle was his brother crying in the corners of the bunker after a big fight with Castiel.

Seeing him like a dead man walking. Like a sad freaking zombie. It was unbearable.

So much pining; mountains of it. His romantically-constipated brother in love with an angel, so blatant as the sun on a shining day… 

Dean sighed, staring at his mug without touching it since he had sat down in his chair nearly twenty minutes ago. Sam counted the eleventh sigh.

The little brother ran a hand on his face, brushing his hair against his ears. He intertwined his fingers before him on the table, and, drifting his eyes to Dean, said, "Are you gonna talk with him?"

Dean raised his sad gaze. "With who?"

"With Cas, Dean. You fought over a stupid thing. Why don't you recognize your feelings once for all?" Sam's voice had sounded like a prayer, but it was really just exhaustion coming from a guy feeling so done with the situation. 

Dean flinched in his seat, and his face went red, "I--I- I don't know what you mean!" he stuttered.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Yes you do, Dean. Ever since you two came back from Purgatory, this had become a maddening cesspool of pining!" He raised his arms, eyes on the ceiling, then he locked his gaze again with Dean. "Tell him you love him."

Dean gave a jump out from his chair, eyes panicky. "I--I- don't…! I'm not gay, Sammy!"   
And he just disappeared, down the tiled corridor to his room.

"Okay… plan B." Murmured Sam.

Plan B was simple: he wrote two letters with his computer, one was for Dean from Cas and vice-versa. The letter said the same:

"I'm really sorry. I act like a dumbass because I'm in love with you. Meet me in the kitchen in ten minutes."

Simple.

Sam put one letter on Dean's room and the other, he had to pray to Cas to give it to him.

Plan settled. 

Sam Winchester sat in the library and waited. He just needed the glass of whiskey and the cat on his lap.

Angel and hunter met in the kitchen. Staring at each other for a few seconds in silence.

"I…" mumbled Cas, eyes on the floor, hands hanging awkwardly at his sides.

"You…" Dean spoke.

"I do love you, romantically speaking." The angel added gruffly, squinting his eyes and looking back up.

Dean bowed his blushed face and grinned, "I… I love you too, Cas."

Their eyes met again for a few seconds more, and after gulping a couple of times, they collapsed into each other's arms, meeting in the middle and wrapping around each other, kissing hungrily passionately.

Sam stared at the clock, forcing himself to wait a few more minutes. He sighed, heaved himself out of his chair, and walked slowly to the kitchen to see the result of his plan. Standing in the doorway, he smirked at the sight of those stubborn two nearly undressing each other, hands under each other’s shirts, completely engrossed in their actions. Sam leared his throat awkwardly, raising his eyebrows when they jumped and pulled apart.   
"I… I can explain," Dean said as if he was committing a crime.

"You're welcome, both of you," Sam said pointedly. Angel and hunter tilted their heads, puzzled. Sam grinned, holding up a piece of paper with a copy of the letter. Dean froze and Cas cocked his head to the other side with squinted eyes.

"You sneaky son of a bitch." Dean said, taking the letter in his hands and staring at his brother.

"Believe me, I did us a favor. And you are too loud to not be noticed." Sam finished, turning and leaving, with a “You’re welcome!” echoing down the hall.

Dean wheeled around, "Can you believe this?"

"I always said your brother is smart," Castiel said, grinning and leaning in to press a new kiss on Dean's lips.


End file.
